Freshmen 1998
by Maggie Stone
Summary: Freshmen class of 1998. An new school year and bunch of new faces.
1. New Student

Title: "Eastland 1998"

Sub Title: Freshman Year

Owner/ Headmistress/ Dorm Mother: Ms. Blair Warner

Drama Teacher: Ms. Dorthy "Tootie" Ramsey Williams

Gym Teacher: Mrs. Jo Bonner

English Teacher: Ms. Nataile Greene

Home Ec: Teacher: Sue Ann Weaver

School Counclear/ Dietness: Mrs. Edna Garrett Gaines

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  


A young female and male bumped into each other in the hallway by the bullontion board in the main building of Eastland acemdy.   
  
"Oh excuess me. I am sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." the female said with an blush.  
  
"No no. It's my fault." the male said. "Hey my name is Collins. And yours?" Collins stuck out his right hand.  
  
The female stuck out her right hand and put it out in Collins hand "My name is Rosey. Rosey Kenzi O'Donnell. I'm an freshman. I am an new transfer to Eastland." She said in a rush.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Rosey. Collins Phillip McKenzie the fourth. I'm an freshman myself." Collins said as he stook Rosey's hands. Letting go of her hand he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. "Where did you transfer from?"  
  
Rosey let her right hand drop to her side. "From Sky River high school. It's a public school. This is the first time I have never been in boarding school."   
  
Collins smiled "Sky River is that in New York?"   
  
Rosey shook her head. "No Sky River is in North Dakota. Matter of fact I was born and raised in North Dakota. I have never been arther than South Dakota; until now."  
  
"New York is great. Peekskill is an very nice place to live. Plus whenever you want and get permisson to go into the city it is only a train ride away." Collins said. "I was born and raised in New York myself. Mattalhaton matter of fact."  
  
"That's nice..." Rosey started to say.  
  
"Hey Collins!" a male voice interttiputed Rosey.

  
  


Collins turned his head and said "Hey Brain. Come here and meet someone."  
  
Brain walked up and stopped beside Collins. He turned to   
Rosey. "Brain Matthew Cooper. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Rosey Kenzi O'Donnell. It is an pleasure to meet you Brain." Rosey said as she looked shyly at Brain.  
  
They both put out their right hands together and laughed as they shook hands.   
  
"What has my buddy here been telling you." Brain asked without letting go of Rosey's hand.  
  
Rosey didn't seem to notice that her hand was still in Brain's. "About how I come from North Dakota and he comes from here in New York. About how this is my first time in boarding school and first time furture away from South Dakota myself."  
  
"Cool. I'm from Colorda Springs; Colorda myself." Brain said.  
  
"Hey Brain isn't it time for baseball practice?" Collins said. He didn't like the way Brain still held Rosey's hand.   
  
Brain said disappointed "Yea you'll right Collins. We do have to jet to baseball practice. It was great to meet you Rosey. I'll see you around. Maybe at dinner tonight?" he said as he looked into her eyes hopefully.  
  
Rosey nooded. "Yea I'll meet you for dinner. You two Collins." She turned her head to Collins.  
  
Collins nooded.  
  
Brain and Rosey relcutly let go of each other hands.   
  
"See you later Rosey." Collins said as he started to walk away.  
  
"Yea see you later Rosey." Brain said as he relcutly turned to follow his friend.  
  
"See you two at dinner." Rosey said.

  
  


"Swim Team, basket ball team, vollyball team, baseball team, soccor team, gymantics.... enough with the sports. Time to look at the clubs.  
  
Outdoor club, photo club, writing club, arts and craft club, advanture club ...." Rosey mused out loud to herself softly.  
  
"Gymantics is the way to go." a female voice said behind Rosey.  
  
Rosey turned and saw a girl maybe a year older than herself. "Hello my name is Rosey O'Donnell."  
  
"Greta Hope Cooper." Greta said.  
  
"Is your brother Brain?" Rosey asked.  
  
Greta nooded "I see you met my little brother. You'll new here right?"  
  
Rosey nodded.   
  
Greta smiled. "Have you meet Miss. Warner yet?"  
  
Rosey nodded. "Yea just a half another ago. She directed me to the bulltion board to see what clubs and teams are avilible here at Eastland."   
  
Greta smiled. "Like I said Gymantics is the way to go. So is the advanture, outdoor clubs."  
  
Rosey nodded. "I have to think about it. Plus I have to get better aquainted with everything before I join a team or club."  
  
"Good idea. Hey want to go meet some of my friends?" Greta asked.  
  
"Sure. That would be great." Rosey sounding please that this girl would like to hang out with her.  
  
Greta and Rosey started to walk away from the bulltion board.  


  
  


"Dublin this Rosey O'Donnell. She is an new freshman transfer student." Greta told her best friend as she and Rosey meet up with Dublin out in quard.  
  
Dublin smiled. "Hello Rosey. As you know my first name is Dublin; my middle name is Faith and my last name Liverpool."  
  
"Dublin and Liverpool what lovely names." Rosey said shyly.  
  
"I'm from Ireland. Northern Irleand to be more exact." Dublin.  
  
"I would love to go to Ireland. I have never been aboard." Rosey said.  
  
"If you ever get to Northern Ireland I'll show you around." Dublin said. "So what are you two doing?"  
  
"I am showing Rosey around Eastland. Get her a good feel of the place." Greta said. "What to join us.  
  
Dublin shook her head sadly "No I am sorry but I have to go and have a meeting with Miss. Warner." she picked up her backpack from where she set it on the grass by her feet.  
  
"Oh good luck with Miss. Warner." Greta said. "Catch you later?"   
  
"Yea in a few hours at least." Dublin said. "Nice to meet you Rosey. See you around." She waved and walked away.

TOO BE CONTUINED.....


	2. The meeting in Blair's Office

There was an knock on Blair's door.

  
  


"Come in." Blair said as she looked up from her paper work.

  
  


Rosey blushed as she walked into the office. "Miss. Warner?"

  
  


Blair put down her pen and smiled. "Yes what can I do for you?" She knew that she had an new student; not only because she had never seen Rosey at Eastland before but she reacozied the scared look from all new students.

  
  


"My name is Rosey Kenzi O'Donnell and I'm an new student." Rosey said trying hard to look Blair in the face. But her head kept titling forward.

  
  


Blair got up and walked over to Rosey and put an friendly hand on Rosey's shoulder. "Hello Rosey; I'm Blair Warner; headmistress and owner of Eastland. Welcome." 

  
  


"Thank you ma'am." Rosey said.

  
  


"Here take an seat and we will get to know each other." Blair walked Rosey over to an set of chairs and watched the girl sink into one. She sat down gracefully and turned her full attention on Rosey. "So tell me an little about yourself."

  
  


Rosey looked up at Blair and saw the warm smile on Blair's face. She looked into Blair's eyes and saw the honest curiosity in them. She warmed up to her new "principal" very quickly. "My name is Rosey O'Donell; I'm fourteen and an freshman. I have only been to public school this is my first boarding school ever."

  
  


"Why did you decided to attended boarding school?" Blair asked as she saw that Rosey was finished talking.

  
  


"I wanted to explore the world. I am from North Dakota and I have never been out of the state. I thought this would be an perfect oppuintly." Rosey said with an smile.

  
  


"Won't you miss your parents and family?" Blair asked.

  
  


"Yes. But my parents agreed with me that this would be an wonderful experience for me. They heard so much about Eastland and they are very impressed with the school." Rosey said.

  
  


Blair smiled softly. "You know this used to be an all girls school."

  
  


Rosey nodded.

  
  


"But in 1988 when I bought Eastland and I saw that it was about to be closed I convinced the school board to co-ed the school. I have never regretted the decision." Blair leaned forward slightly. "I used to go her myself. " She confided with an smile. "Matter of fact most of my closets friends who attended Eastland are now teaching here." 

  
  


Rosey smiled. "That is so nice. At Sky River; my old high school none of the teachers have ever attended the school themselves."

  
  


"So what are your interests?" Blair asked next.

  
  


"Sports, reading, writing. " Rosey said with an smile.

  
  


"Well we have many clubs and sports teams here at Eastland. How about after meeting with me you go and check out the bulletin board." Blair said.

  
  


Rosey nodded. She listened as Blair told her how to find it.

  
  


"Well I'm glad I had this chance to meet with you Rosey." Blair said with an smile and she stood up.

  
  


"I'm glad to have meet you also Miss. Warner." Rosey also stood up and she put out her hand for an shake.

  
  


Blair took and smiled as she shook hands with her newest student. "Oh by the way make sure to drop by the dining room and meet Mrs. Edna Garret Gaines. She is the school dietician. One of my favorite friends and an second mother."

  
  


"Well do." Rosey said.

  
  


Blair walked Rosey to the door and opened it and watched Rosey leave. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
